Archipelag w płomieniach/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Przeciw piratom archipelagu. Sakolewa żeglowała w kierunku północno-zachodnim, a więc przepływała obok wszystkich prawie wysp archipelagu. Wyspy te leżą tak blisko siebie, że nim jedna zniknie w dali, już ukazuje się druga na horyzoncie. Wygląd „Karysty” nie zdradzał na szczęście jej prawdziwego charakteru; czyniła ona wrażenie uczciwego, lewantyńskiego statku, będącego nawpół jachtem spacerowym, a nawpół okrętem handlowym, inaczej bowiem kapitan jej nie byłby się odważył żeglować wprost na działa angielskich fortów i przepływać obok fregat zjednoczonego królestwa. Zaledwie piętnaście mil morskich oddziela Arkadję od wyspy Zante, tego „kwiatu Lewantu”, jak ją poetycznie zwą Włosi. Z zatoki, której fale „Karysta” właśnie pruła, widziano nawet zielony szczyt góry Scopos, której podnóża porosłe są gęstymi lasami drzew oliwnych i pomarańczowych. Lasy te, zajęły miejsce wspaniałych borów, opisywanych przez Homera i Wergiljusza. Wiatr był pomyślny; lekka morkaOrzeźwiający wiatr., wiała od strony lądu, leżącego na południowym wschodzie. Zwiększywszy ilość żagli na głównym maszcie, pruła sakolewa żywo wody cieśniny Zante, spokojne jak wody jeziora. Pod wieczór ukazała się stolica, nosząca nazwę wyspy. Jest to miłe, włoskie miasto, które powstało w obrębie posiadłości Zakynthasa, syna Trojańczyka Dardanusa. Z pokładu „Karysty” można było dojrzeć tylko światła miasta, które zajmuje brzeg kolistej zatoki, na długość pół mili. Światła te umieszczone w rozmaitych wysokościach, ciągnęły się od portu aż po szczyt dachu zamku zbudowanego przez Wenecjan. Czyniły one wrażenie olbrzymiego gwiazdozbioru, którego najjaśniejsze punkty znaczą miejsca, w których wznoszą się pałace renesansowe i kościół św. Djonizego. Mikołaj Starkos nie mógł oczywista prowadzić z mieszkańcami, którzy zmienili się bardzo wskutek ciągłego obcowania z Wenecjanami, Francuzami i Rosjanami, takich interesów, jakie prowadził z Turkami na Peloponezie. Nie potrzebował więc dawać sygnałów strażnikom portowym, a tem bardziej nie miał potrzeby zarzucać kotwicy przy tej wyspie, która jest kolebką dwu sławnych poetów, Włocha Hugona Foscolo i Salomosa, ozdoby nowej Grecji. „Karysta” żeglowała zatem na wodach cieśniny, która oddziela wyspę Zante od Achaji i Elidy. Nie jedno ucho na pokładzie czuło się urażone barkarolami, które dochodziły z wybrzeża. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiano się jednak spokojnie zachować. Sakolewa płynęła więc dalej przy dźwięku tych włoskich pieśni i następnego już ranka, znalazła się u wejścia do portu Patras, na wodach zatoki, której przedłużenie stanowią zatoka Lepanto i Istmus koryncki. Mikołaj Starkos stał na przodzie „Karysty”. Wzrok jego ślizgał się po wybrzeżu Akarnanji, która ogranicza zatokę od północy. Z miejscowościami leżącemi tam wiążą się wielkie i pamiętne wypadki, które poruszyłyby serce każdego dziecka Grecji. Ten stracony syn jednak, zaparł się swej ojczyzny i zdradził ją już dawno. „Missolunghi!” zawołał naraz Skopelo, wyciągając rękę ku północnemu wschodowi. Przeklęty naród! Ci ludzie wolą się wysadzić w powietrze, aniżeli poddać!” Przed dwoma laty handlarze niewolników nic mieli tam nic do roboty, albowiem mieszkańcy Missolunghi, wyczerpani głodem i dziesięciomiesięczną walką, wysadzili miasto i forty w powietrze, nie chcąc poddać się Ibrahimowi. Ofiarą wybuchu padli mężczyźni, kobiety oraz dzieci. Również i zwycięzcy ucierpieli przytem nie mało. W poprzednim zaś roku, w tej samej miejscowości, gdzie pogrzebany został Marco Botsaris, zmarł złamany na duchu lord Byron, bohater wojen o niepodległość. Śmiertelne jego szczątki sprowadzono później do Westminsteru. Jedynie jego serce pozostało na ziemi greckiej, którą tak gorąco umiłował, a która dopiero po jego śmierci odzyskała niepodległość. Na uwagę, którą Skopelo poprzednio uczynił, odpowiedział Mikołaj Starkos tylko mimowolnym ruchem ręki. Sakolewa opuściła niebawem zatokę Patras i skierowała się ku wyspie Kefalonja. Szybka „Karysta” nie potrzebowała dużo czasu na przebycie tej drogi, albowiem płynęła z rozpiętymi żaglami, a jej płaski pokład dotykał prawie powierzchni wody. Wiatr wzmógł się znacznie. Sternik musiał zwracać baczną uwagę na wszystko, aby uniknąć wypadku, który mógł się bardzo łatwo przy tak silnym naporze wiatru wydarzyć. Na szczęście maszty były silne, a ożaglowanie prawie nowe i w świetnym stanie, tak, że nie potrzebowano ściągnąć ani jednego żagla. Sakolewa pędziła jakby chodziło o zdobycie nagrody szybkości w międzynarodowych zawodach. Wkrótce minięto małą wyspę Paxos. Na północy poczęły się już okazywać łańcuchy gór na Korfu. Po prawej ręce przesuwało się wybrzeże albańskie, na którem widać było zygzakowatą linję gór Akrokerauńskich. Na ożywionych wodach morza Jońskiego przesuwały się liczne statki wojenne angielskie lub francuskie. „Karysta” nie starała się nawet unikać spotkania z niemi. Gdyby została wezwana do zatrzymania się, usłuchałaby bez wahania, albowiem nie miała na pokładzie ani ładunku ani papierów, któreby mogły zdradzić prawdziwy charakter statku. O czwartej popołudniu, skręciła sakolewa nieco pod wiatr, aby wpłynąć w cieśninę, oddzielającą wyspę Korfu od stałego lądu. Ściągnięto szkoty, sternik skręcił o ćwierć rumbuRumb = pełny obrót statku o 360°. i opłynął przylądek Bianco leżący na południowym krańcu wyspy. Południowa część kanału jest bardziej malownicza aniżeli północna i odbija się korzystnie od napół dzikiego wybrzeża Albanji. Nieco dalej cieśnina rozszerza się wskutek cofnięcia się wybrzeża korfiańskiego. Sakolewa mogła więc płynąć szybciej w ukośnym kierunku. Dzięki licznym zatokom wyspa ta mierzy w obwodzie sześćdziesiąt pięć mil, jakkolwiek największa jej długość nie przekracza dwudziestu, a największa szerokość sześciu mil. Około godziny piątej minęła „Karysta” przesmyk, łączący jezioro Kalikiopulo, stary port hyllajski, z morzem. Następnie „Cannonę” wysadzaną aloesami i agawami, pełną zawsze powozów i jeźdźców, którzy o milę za miastem zażywają świeżego powietrza, mając przytem przed oczyma wspaniałą panoramę zamkniętą od strony cieśniny wybrzeżem albańskiem. Przepłynęła potem obok zatoki Kardakio, na której brzegu wznoszą się ruiny, następnie obok letniego pałacu lordów-komisarzy. Z lewej strony zostawiła poza sobą zatokę Kastrades, nad którą leży przedmieście tejże nazwy, dalej Stradę Marina, która jest raczej promenadą aniżeli ulicą, wkońcu więzienie, stary fort Zbawiciela i pierwsze domy stolicy Korfu. Następnie opłynęła „Karysta” przylądek Sidero, na którym wznosi się cytadela, tworząca miasto wojskowe, w którem znajduje się rezydencja komendanta, mieszkania oficerów, szpital i kościół grecki, który Anglicy przemienili na protestancką świątynię. Następnie zwrócił się kapitan Starkos ku zachodowi, opłynął przylądek San Nicolo i wreszcie, minąwszy wybrzeże, na którem wznoszą się budynki północnej części miasta, zarzucił kotwicę w odległości około stu metrów od moloTama kamienna portu, wchodząca w morze. portowego. Spuszczono łódź. Mikołaj Starkos i Skopelo zajęli w niej miejsca. Kapitan nie omieszkał wetknąć za pas, krótki szeroki nóż używany w prowincjach Messenji. Obydwaj wysiedli na ląd i udali się do urzędu zdrowia. Tam okazali swe papiery, znajdujące się w zupełnym porządku. Następnie każdy z nich poszedł załatwić swoje sprawy. Umówili się jednak, że spotkają się o godzinie jedenastej i powrócą razem na pokład. Skopelo, który miał załatwić sprawunki dla „Karysty” skierował swe kroki ku handlowej dzielnicy miasta. Dzielnica ta, ze swemi wązkiemi kręconemi uliczkami o włoskich nazwach, sklepami pod arkadami i całym pstrym ruchem ulicznym przypomina jakąś dzielnicę Neapolu. Mikołaj Starkos natomiast postanowił poświęcić wieczór na podsłuchiwanie nowin. Skierował się więc ku Esplanadzie, najelegantszej dzielnicy Korfu. Ta Esplanada – niegdyś plac ćwiczeń – ocieniona pięknemi drzewami, leży między właściwem miastem a cytadelą, od której oddziela ją szeroka fosa. Przechadzali się tam zarówno obcy jak i mieszkańcy miasta zbitym tłumem jakby w dniu świątecznym. Kurjerzy spieszyli do pałacu, zbudowanego na północnej części placu przez generała Maitlanda i wychodzili stamtąd przez bramę Św. Jerzego lub Św. Michała, znajdujące się po bokach fasady zbudowanej z białego kamienia. Między pałacem gubernatora a cytadelą, której most zwodzony naprzeciw pomnika marszałka Schulenburga się znajdujący, był w tej chwili spuszczony, odbywała się nieustanna wymiana wiadomości i nowin. Mikołaj Starkos wmieszał się w tłum. Zauważył niebawem, że ludzie byli niezwykle podnieceni. Ponieważ nie miał zwyczaju zadawać pytania, przeto poprzestał na przysłuchiwaniu się. Uwagę jego zwróciło głównie to, że w grupkach rozmawiających padało często imię Sacratifa, któremu towarzyszyły niezbyt pochlebne epitety. Imię to zaciekawiło go również nie mało, mimo to wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami i poszedł w dół Esplanady, aż do terasy, która zamyka ją od strony morza. Tam rozsiadła się grupka ciekawych dokoła okrągłej świątyni, zbudowanej niedawno ku pamięci Sir Thomasa Maitlanda. W kilka lat później wzniesiono w pobliżu obelisk ku czci jednego z jego następców, Sir Howarda Douglasa. Obelisk ten stanowić miał „pendant”, do już dawniej wzniesionego pomnika ówczesnego wysokiego komisarza, lorda Frederika Adama. Gdyby protektorat Anglji nie zakończył się wskutek oddania wysp Jońskich Grekom, ulice i place Korfu zapełniłyby się wkrótce pomnikami namiestników. Korfioci nie ganili wcale tej rozrzutności w wznoszeniu spiżowych i marmurowych pomników, mimo że niejeden z nich miał powód do utyskiwania na rządy poprzednich namiestników angielskich. Jakkolwiek zapatrywania w tym względzie były najrozmaitsze, jakkolwiek między siedemdziesięciu tysiącami mieszkańców dawnej Korcyry i między dwudziestu tysiącami mieszkańców stolicy znajdowali się chrześcijanie i żydzi, – zamieszkujący w owym czasie, osobną dzielnicę miasta, rodzaj ghetta, – jakkolwiek ci przedstawiciele dwu ras, mieli rozbieżne zapatrywania na ogół spraw z życiem codziennem związanych, to jednak dziś panowała dziwna zgodność poglądów objawiająca się w przeklinaniu jedynego imienia, które wszystkim cisnęło się na usta: Sacratif! Sacratif! Niech zginie i przepadnie!” Czy spacerującymi byli Anglicy, czy Włosi, czy też Grecy, z których każdy wymawiał odmiennie znienawidzone imię, to jednak przekleństwa, któremi obsypywali je, wyrażały zawsze te same uczucia wstrętu i przestrachu. Mikołaj Starkos słuchał ciągle, nic jednak nie mówił. Z wysokości terasy mógł łatwo objąć wzrokiem wielką część kanału korfijskiego, który podobny do śródlądowego jeziora sięgał aż po szczyty gór Albanji, ozłocone w tej chwili przez promienie zachodzącego słońca. Zwróciwszy się w stronę portu, dostrzegł kapitan „Karysty”, że panuje tam ożywiony ruch. Liczne łodzie podpływały do okrętów wojennych. Okręty te wymieniały pilnie sygnały z cytadelą, na której wznosił się osobny maszt flagowy, podczas gdy forty ze swymi baterjami i kazamatami były skryte za ścianą ogromnych kaktusów. Widocznie – wprawny żeglarz musiał to natychmiast spostrzec – jeden lub kilka okrętów przygotowywało się do opuszczenia wyspy. Gdyby tak rzeczywiście było, to należałoby było przyznać, że ludność Korfu żywo się tem interesowała. Słońce skryło się tymczasem za wysokiemi górami wyspy i niebawem musiała zapaść noc, albowiem zmierzch trwa w tych szerokościach geograficznych bardzo krótko. Mikołaj Starkos postanowił więc opuścić terasę. Wrócił z powrotem na Esplanadę, gdzie pozostało jeszcze wielu spacerujących, których tu ciekawość zatrzymała. Następnie skierował się powolnym krokiem pod arkady domów, ciągnące się po zachodniej stronie placu ćwiczeń. Nie brakło tu jasno oświetlonych kawiarń i licznych na chodniku ustawionych stolików, zajętych już w przeważnej części przez publiczność. Łatwo jednak można było dostrzec, że publiczność ta więcej „konwersowała” aniżeli „konsumowała”, o ile wogóle można użyć tego ostatniego, zbyt nowoczesnego słowa w odniesieniu do mieszkańców Korfu z przed stu lat. Mikołaj Starkos usiadł przy małym stoliku z zamiarem nie stracenia ani słowa z rozmów, prowadzonych przy sąsiednich stolikach. „Zaiste, rzekł jakiś właściciel statków ze Strada Marina, handel jest obecnie narażony na niebezpieczeństwa i nie można się wprost odważyć na wysłanie cenniejszego ładunku do składnic Lewantu. – A wkrótce, dodał inny – wysoki Anglik, który zdawał się siedzieć na zwoju bawełnianej tkaniny – nie będzie można znaleść człowieka, któryby się odważył pełnić służbę na statkach archipelagu. – O, ten Sacratif!… ten Sacratif! rozległy się zewsząd głosy oburzenia. – Imię to stworzone jest na to, by niejednemu napędzić porządnego strachu, pomyślał właściciel kawiarni, a tem samem skłania każdego do wypicia czegoś na uspokojenie. – O której godzinie nastąpi odjazd „Syphanty”? spytał kupiec. – O ósmej, odpowiedział mieszkaniec Korfu. Oczywista, że sam odjazd nic nie znaczy, trzeba też czegoś dokonać, dodał tonem, któżby zdradzał jego małe zaufanie do wyprawy. – Dopnie ona celu! wtrącił inny Korfjota (mieszkaniec Korfu). Nikt nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że korsarz trzymał ją w szachu, podobnie jak flotę angielską… – A również i flotę Grecji, Francji i Włoch! zauważył flegmatycznie jakiś angielski oficer, który chciał przy nadarzającej się okazji przypiąć łatkę i innym zaangażowanym państwom. – Czas ucieka, rzekł kupiec powstając, i jeśli chcemy przypatrzyć się jej odjazdowi, to musimy udać się na Esplanadę. – Nie, wtrącił inny, pośpiech jest zbyteczny. A zresztą odjazd „Syphanty” zostanie zasygnalizowany strzałem armatnim”. Panowie prowadzili więc dalej rozmowę, a raczej przeklinali w dalszym ciągu Sacratifa. Mikołaj Starkos uznał tę chwilę za odpowiednią do wmieszania się do rozmowy. Po mowie jego niktby nie poznał, że jest on Grekiem z południowej Grecji. Zwrócił się do swych sąsiadów i rzekł: „Czy mogę się, moi panowie, dowiedzieć czegoś bliższego o tej „Syphancie”, o której każdy mówi? – Jest to korwetaSzybki okręt żaglowy., mój panie, korweta, którą zakupiło konsorcjum kupców angielskich, francuskich i korfijskich. Zaopatrzona jest ona w załogę z tychże narodowości złożoną; dowodzi nią zaś dzielny kapitan Stradena. Może uda mu się dokonać tego, czego nie zdołały dokonać wojenne okręty Anglji i Francji. – Ach, więc to jest statek uzbrojony. A na jakie morze odpływa? – Na te morza, na których będzie mógł spotkać tego osławionego Sacratifa, schwytać go i powiesić. – W takim razie muszę pana jeszcze prosić, ciągnął dalej Mikołaj Starkos, byś mi powiedział, kim jest ten Sacratif? – Pan pytasz kim jest „Sacralif!” krzyknął zdziwiony mieszkaniec Korfu, któremu zawtórował Anglik, przeciągłem „ach”. Zaiste, człowiek, który znajdował się w samem sercu Korfu i nic nie wiedział o Sacratifie, – którego imię było na ustach wszystkich – musiał wzbudzić ogólne zdziwienie. Kapitan spostrzegł też natychmiast, jakie wrażenie jego nieświadomość wywołała i dodał pospiesznie: „Jestem tu zupełnie obcym, moi panowie, rzekł; przybyłem dopiero co z Zary, a więc z najodleglejszej miejscowości nad Adrjatykiem, tak że zdarzenia rozgrywające się na morzu Jońskiem są mi zupełnie nieznane. – Powiedz pan raczej, zdarzenia rozgrywające się na całym archipelagu, zawołał mieszkaniec Korfu, albowiem polem zbrodniczych czynów Sacratifa jest cały archipelag. – Ach, więc mowa tu o korsarzu… – O piracie, o najbardziej bezczelnym korsarzu! zauważył długi Anglik. Tak, Sacratif zasługuje na to miano i na każdą nazwę, którą jeszcze wymyślą dla napiętnowania podobnych jemu zbrodniarzy!” Anglik chwytał z trudem oddech. „Dziwi mnie zaś, mój panie, ciągnął potem dalej, że można spotkać Europejczyka, który nic nie słyszał o Sacratifie. – Pan wybaczy, odparł Mikołaj Starkos, samo imię jest mi znane; nie wiedziałem jednak, że to on wprawił całe miasto w poruszenie. Czy wyspie grozi może napad z jego strony? – Niechby spróbował! zawołał kupiec. Nie będzie on na tyle lekkomyślny, by się na to odważyć! – Ach… rzeczywiście? odpowiedział kapitan „Karysty”. – Tak, mój panie, a gdyby to uczynił, nie uniknąłby stryczka. W każdem miejscu wyspy wzniosłyby się szubienice, aby go schwytać w przechodzie. – Skąd jednak to ogólne wzburzenie? spytał Mikołaj Starkos. Bawię tu zaledwie godzinę i nie znam jeszcze powodu tego podniecenia… – Powód, mój panie, przerwał mu Anglik, jest następujący: Sacratif zdobył przed miesiącem dwa statki „Three brothers” i „Carnatic”. Załogę, która wpadła żywa w jego ręce, sprzedał na targowiskach Trypolisu. – To brzydka sprawa, odparł Mikołaj Starkos, będzie on musiał ciężko za nią odpokutować. – Po tych wypadkach uzbroili tutejsi kupcy, własnym kosztem szybki żaglowiec. Jego wyborową załogą dowodzi nieustraszony żeglarz, kapitan Stradena, który urządzi polowanie na Sacratifa. Tym razem spodziewam się, że pirat, który paraliżuje cały handel archipelagu, nie uniknie szubienicy. – Zapewne, zapewne, potakiwał Mikołaj Starkos. – A dziś, objaśniał dalej angielski kupiec, gdy pan widzisz całe miasto w poruszeniu, gdy cała prawie ludność wyległa na Esplanadę, to dzieje się to z powodu tego, że „Syhanta” podnosi kotwicę. Przy opuszczaniu kanału Korfu towarzyszyć jej będzie wielotysięczne „hurra”. Mikołaj Starkos dowiedział się już widocznie o wszystkiem, co go interesowało. Podziękował za udzielone mu wyjaśnienia; potem powstał, ażeby się wmieszać w tłum, który spacerował po Esplanadzie. To co mu Anglicy i Korfijczycy opowiedzieli, nie było wcale przesadzone, lecz przeciwnie aż nadto prawdziwe. Od kilku już lat popełniał Sacratif przy swoich rabunkach najokropniejsze zbrodnie. Ten zuchwały i krwiożerczy korsarz złupił już niejeden statek, nie bacząc na jego narodowość. Nikt nie wiedział, z jakiego kraju przybył. Być może że należał do korsarzy żerujących na wybrzeżach kraju Barbaresków. Nikt nie wiedział nic pewnego. Nikt go nigdy nie widział. Ani jeden z tych, którzy dostali się kiedyś w obręb strzałów jego dział nie powrócił do domu. Mordował ich bowiem lub zaprzedawał w niewolę. Nawet okrętów, na których żeglował, niktby nie potrafił opisać. Przenosił się on bowiem ze statku na statek. Napadów dokonywał to na szybko mknącym brygu lewantyńskim, to znów na jednej z owych śmigłych korwet, których żaden okręt nie doścignie, zawsze jednak pod czarną flagą. Gdy w jakiemś spotkaniu zmiarkował, że jest słabszy od przeciwnika, znikał jak kamfora. A w jakiej zapadłej zatoce archipelagu należało go potem szukać? Znał on doskonale wszystkie szlaki morskie, które innym statkom grożą nieuchronną zagładą. Hydrografja tych okolic szwankowała bowiem jeszcze bardzo w owym czasie. Korsarz był nie tylko dobrym żeglarzem ale i podczas napadów sprawiał się dzielnie. Wspomagany zawsze przez załogę, która nie cofała się przed niczem, nie zapominał nigdy pozwolić jej na kilkugodzinny mord i grabież. Ci ludzie szli za nim przeto wszędzie, gdzie ich prowadził i spełniali każdy jego rozkaz. Poszliby za nim nawet w śmierć. Wywierał na nich taki wpływ, że pod groźbą najstraszliwsych kar nie byliby go zdradzili. Gdy taka zgraja napadała na okręt, zwłaszcza handlowy, a więc niedostatecznie uzbrojony, to obrona miała bardzo małe widoki powodzenia. Gdyby Sacratif, mimo swej ostrożności i chytrości, znalazł się kiedy wobec statku wojennego, to byłby się raczej wysadził w powietrze, aniżeli poddał. Opowiadano o nim nawet, że raz podczas walki, gdy mu zabrakło kul, nabijał armaty odciętymi głowami zabitych, którzy zalegali pokład. Takim był człowiek, którego „Syphanta” miała ścigać, takim ten straszny korsarz, którego przeklęte imię wzburzyło wszystkie umysły w stolicy Korfu. Naraz padł strzał. Na jednym z wałów fortecznych wykwitła smuga dymu, po oślepiającym błysku. Był to znak do odjazdu. „Syphanta” podniosła kotwicę i udała się w drogę na południowe szlaki morza Jońskiego. Tłum ludzi cisnął się na brzeg Esplanady i ku terasie, na której wznosi się pomnik Sir Maitlanda. Mikołaj Starkos, którego porwało uczucie silniejsze od zwykłej ciekawości, znalazł się wkrótce w pierwszym szeregu widzów. W jasnem świetle księżyca stawała się korweta coraz bardziej widoczną. Żeglowała pod wiatr, aby opłynąć wygodnie przylądek Bianco, który wrzyna się w morze na południu wyspy. Z cytadeli padł drugi strzał armatni, a wkrótce trzeci. Na strzały te odpowiedziały trzy strzały, które rozświetliły otwory strzelnicze „Syphanty”. Grzmot strzałowi zagłuszył prawie wielotysięczne „hurra”, z których ostatnie dosięgło jeszcze korwety, mijającej już zatokę Kardakio. Potem ucichło wszystko. Tłum rozpłynął się w uliczkach przedmieścia Kastrades, zostawiając na Esplanadzie jedynie tych, którzy tam dla załatwienia interesów lub spaceru zostali. Jeszcze godzinę prawie pozostał zatopiony w myślach Mikołaj Starkos na pustym teraz prawie placu ćwiczeń. W głowie jego i sercu nie było jednak spokoju. Oczy jego pałały blaskiem, którego powieki nie mogły prawie ukryć. Oczy jego padły jakby mimowoli na korwetę, która znikała właśnie za ostatniemi, ledwie widocznemi wzgórzami wyspy. Dopiero gdy zegar na wieży kościoła Sanct Spiridion wydzwonił jedenastą, przypomniał sobie Mikołaj Starkos, że ma się spotkać ze Skopelem w pobliżu urzędu zdrowia. Przebył więc ulice, które wiodą do Nowego Fortu i niebawem znalazł się w porcie. Skopelo oczekiwał go już. Kapitan sakolewy podszedł doń i rzekł: „Korweta „Syphanta” odpłynęła właśnie. – Ach, odparł Skopelo. – Tak… aby ścigać Sacratifa. – Korweta czy jaki inny statek, to w zasadzie obojętne!” odparł Skopelo, wskazując równocześnie łódź przywiązaną do schodków portowych, kołyszącą się na ostatnich falach przypływu. W kilka minut później łódź przybiła do boku „Karysty”; Mikołaj Starkos wszedł na pokład mówiąc: „A więc jutro do Elizunda!”